


The First of Many

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexmas 2019 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Serious fluff, clexmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Everyone spends Christmas Day at Anya's house, there's presents, food, laughter and a certain question that Anya wants to ask.Day 1 of Clexmas 2019.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575379
Comments: 26
Kudos: 256





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> So it's with this fic that I bring this mini-series to a close. Thank you to everyone who has read it, commented on it and left kudos, you're all amazing. Merry Christmas to those that celebrate it, I hope today has been wonderful for you all and you haven't tried to kill anyone in your family. To those of you, who like me, spent this day alone, I love you, you're amazing. So, without further ado, here's the Christmas Day part. Enjoy.

“Wake up, wake up.” said Tris, pushing on Lexa’s shoulder.

With a slight groan Lexa did as her niece wanted and woke up, not that she had any choice in the matter. She could tell by the light coming through the still closed curtains that the sun was barely up.

She blinked her eyes, bringing up her hand to rub away some of the tiredness, opening them again to see two very smiley faces looking back at her.

“Santa came.” Tris said with a big grin, taking Madi’s hand and dragging her back out of the bedroom.

Lexa felt movement behind her in the bed as an arm went around her waist and a pair of lips kissed her neck.

“Merry Christmas.” Clarke said.

Lexa turned her head as much as she could and kissed Clarke.

“Merry Christmas.” she said, a small smile on her lips as Clarke kissed her again.

Before the kiss could get too heated Lexa pulled away, a smile on her lips as Clarke chased her lips.

“The door is open.” Lexa said, amusement clear in her voice.

She couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped her as Clarke looked over to see that, sure enough, the kids had left the door open.

“We could close it…” Clarke said, biting her bottom lip slightly as she looked back at Lexa.

“We could,” Lexa agreed with a small nod, “but do you really think that those two can be trusted downstairs alone with all those presents under the tree?”

“Anya and Raven can deal with it.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa again.

Lexa had to laugh as Clarke jumped at what came next.

“Anya and Raven are going to send those kids back up here if you two don’t get your butts out of bed.” Anya said as she walked past the open door.

“Rude.” Clarke said shaking her head.

x-x-x-x

It wasn’t too much later when the four of them were downstairs with the kids, looking around Lexa couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head a little. When she moved back to the city for the new job and to be closer to Anya and Tris, she had no idea that this was what would happen. Like she had said to Abby the day before, she had no intention of getting into anything after she moved, it wasn’t even a footnote on her to-do list.

“Can we open presents now?” Tris asked, looking at her mom.

“You can open one now,” Anya said, going over the same rules that she did every year, the same rules that she and Lexa had growing up, “then we have breakfast.”

“Choose carefully.” Lexa said as Clarke leaned back against her, Lexa’s arms going around Clarke’s waist as she rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder.

It was interesting to watch the way the kids picked which gift they were going to open, Tris just grabbed the first one with her name on it, while Madi seemed to consider which one she was going to open with great concentration.

“Do we get to open a present before breakfast?” Raven asked, looking at Anya, which amused Lexa no end.

“One.” Anya said, rolling her eyes.

“Auntie Lexa, Auntie Lexa, look.” Tris said holding up the present she had just opened, it was the Olaf plush toy that Lexa had got for her, “Santa did get that extra letter.”

“Wow,” Lexa said, a smile pulling at her lips, “that’s awesome.”

“I got Elsa.” Madi said, a small smile on her face as she looked down at her plush toy.

x-x-x-x

After breakfast had been eaten, and the first lot of plates and dishes put in the dishwasher, the kids got to opening the rest of their presents. Lexa was leaning against the wall in the living room watching the whole thing, her hands wrapped around her mug of coffee and a smile on her lips. She couldn’t help but hope, somewhere deep inside, that this was the first of many Christmases she would get to spend like this.

“You look happy.” Anya said quietly as she walked over to her sister.

“I am.” Lexa replied with a nod, “it’s a… it’s a strange feeling.”

Anya laughed and shook her head at her sister. All her life Anya had known Lexa to be very careful when it came to showing her emotions or how she was feeling at any given moment, to some she even came off as being cold, but Anya knew better. She’d always known that Lexa felt everything very deeply.

“Love you.” Anya said, kissing her sister on the temple.

“Love you too.” Lexa replied.

Both Anya and Lexa watched, a little confused, as Madi walked over to Clarke with the present she had just opened.

“I don’t want this one,” Madi said, handing it to Clarke, who took it, “thank you.”

With that Madi walked back over to the pile of presents that was slowly growing smaller and sat back down.

“What was that about?” Anya asked quietly.

“No idea.” Lexa replied, shaking her head a little, “I’m going to find out though.”

Anya nodded a little as Lexa walked over to where Clarke was sitting on the sofa.

“Problem?” she asked as she sat next to her.

Clarke showed her what Madi had just given her, it was a framed photograph of Madi with a guy that Lexa assumed was Finn.

“Ah…” Lexa said, now understanding why Madi had said she didn’t want it, “want me to get rid of it?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke said with a sigh, “she might want it one day.”

“Well this isn’t that day.” Lexa said, “I’ll go and put it in your car, then you can decide what to do with it later?”

“Thank you.” Clarke said, handing the frame to Lexa.

Lexa walked out to Clarke’s car, regretting immediately not putting a jacket on as she stepped outside, it was freezing. She put the framed picture in the glovebox of the car and headed back inside.

“Cold?” Clarke asked as Lexa sat back down on the sofa.

“What do you think?” Lexa asked, putting a cold hand up to Clarke’s face, making Clarke laugh as she pushed her away.

“Asshole.” Clarke said, taking Lexa’s hands in hers to warm them up.

“Yes!” Raven said, sounding very much like a child at Christmas, causing everyone to look at her, “it’s a build your own rocket.”

“Did you write Santa a list too?” Tris asked as she looked at Raven.

“I did,” Raven said with a nod, “it had this on it, and it had something else on it, and it had you on it.”

With that Raven started tickling Tris, causing the girl to roll into the steady growing pile of wrapping paper as she laughed.

“I honestly never thought I’d see Raven like this,” Clarke said, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder as she laughed, watching the scene in front of her, “she didn’t have the easiest childhood, always talked about how bad she would be around kids because of the way her mother was with her…”

“From what Anya told me, and she told me way more than I ever needed to know, Raven is amazing with Tris,” Lexa said, kissing Clarke’s head softly, “I guess it helps Raven to have someone around who is on her maturity level.”

Clarke laughed a lot at that as she shook her head.

x-x-x-x

“Need any help?” Lexa asked Anya as she walked into the kitchen.

“I was so sure that I had everything sorted out,” Anya said, shaking her head, “in the rush to do everything I forgot to do the vegetables.”

“Not sure the kids will have a problem with that.” Lexa said with a huff of a laugh, “we still have time.”

“No, we don’t,” Anya said, with a sigh, “everything is nearly done, I…”

“Hey,” Lexa said, walking over to her sister, “what’s going on with you?”

“Everything has to be perfect,” Anya said as she looked at Lexa, “I can’t mess this up…”

“Anya, you haven’t messed anything up,” Lexa said softly to her sister, “we can still do the vegetables, we’ll just keep everything else warming in the oven, it’s not the end of the world, it’s fine.”

Anya let out another sigh and shook her head.

“It needs to go right…” Anya said, shaking her head again.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re not just talking about the food right now?” Lexa asked, knowing that her sister wasn’t the kind of person to get this irritated by a few carrots.

Anya sighed as she took a small box out of her pocket, Lexa couldn’t stop the smile on her lips as she looked at it.

“I mean, I know we’re technically not blood related, but it is still kinda incest.” Lexa said, making Anya laugh as she pushed Lexa’s shoulder, “you’re finally going to ask her, huh?”

“I think so,” Anya said with a nod, “maybe, I…”

“Breathe,” Lexa said, pulling her sister into a hug, “she loves you, and Tris, she isn’t going to say no.”

“You can’t know that.” Anya said quietly wrapping her arms around Lexa.

“When have I been wrong about something like this?” Lexa asked.

Anya had to concede that Lexa had a point.

“Now, let’s get these vegetables done,” Lexa said as she backed away from her sister a little, “maybe get you a glass of wine or something, and see how the rest of this day goes.”

“When did you turn into the mature one in this family?” Anya asked.

“Right about the time I was adopted into it.” Lexa said, laughing as Anya rolled her eyes and threw a carrot at her.

x-x-x-x

Dinner went great, better than Anya had expected, Madi and Tris even ate all their vegetables. That probably had more to do with the fact that they knew they wouldn’t get dessert if they didn’t, rather than actually wanting to eat them.

“Auntie Lexa,” Tris said walking over to where Lexa was sitting on the sofa with her glass of whiskey, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure, kid, what’s up?” Lexa said, pulling the girl onto her lap, which made her giggle.

“You know when you write Santa a list,” Tris said, Lexa nodded, “why does he miss something’s off it?”

“What did he miss off your list?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed slightly.

“Three things,” Tris said, holding three fingers up in front of Lexa’s face, making her go cross-eyed a little, which again made the young girl giggle, “I wanted a puppy, I wanted mommy to marry Raven, and I wanted a baby brother.”

“Wow,” Lexa said, trying to figure out how she could explain why Tris didn’t get those things from her list, “those are some pretty big things.”

“I know,” Tris said, “with all his magic and stuff, I thought he could do it.”

“Well,” Lexa said, wrapping her arms around her niece’s waist and pulling her closer, “when I was about your age I asked for a puppy too, and I was really sad when I didn’t get one, so I asked my mom about it and she told me that Santa didn’t bring puppies for Christmas until you were a lot older. Do you know why that is?”

Tris shook her head, clearly listening to every word that Lexa was saying.

“Because puppies are a big responsibility,” Lexa continued, “they don’t stay puppies very long, and Santa needs to make sure that you’re going to take good care of that puppy, even when it’s not a puppy anymore.”

“When did you get your puppy?” Tris asked.

“I was 9,” Lexa said, remembering the day clearly, “so you have a little time to wait yet.”

“I can do that.” Tris said with a nod, “what about the other stuff?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that Santa doesn’t bring babies.” Lexa said with a grin, “bit difficult to wrap one of those up.”

Tris couldn’t help but laugh.

“I love you auntie Lexa.” she said, cuddling up to Lexa.

“I love you too, kid.” Lexa said, kissing her head.

“Movie time.” Raven said as she walked into the living room, big bowls of popcorn in each hand.

“Actually…” Anya said as Raven put the popcorn down on the coffee table, “there’s something I need to say first.”

“You remember that other thing you asked for…” Lexa whispered in Tris’s ear as Clarke and Madi joined them on the sofa.

Lexa laughed a little as she could feel Tris literally bouncing with excitement.

“Okay…” Raven said, looking around the room, “you look a little serious…”

“Raven,” Anya said, before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, “the day that I met you, my entire world turned on it’s head. Sometimes I’m not sure that’s a good thing…”

Both Clarke and Lexa laughed a little at Anya’s words, Raven looking like she was literally about to throw up.

“For the longest time I was sure that I would never meet someone like you,” Anya continued, “someone who accepted me for exactly who I am, but still called me out on my bullshit.”

“Naughty word.” Tris said.

“Sorry, kid,” Anya said, shaking her head as she looked at her daughter, before looking back at Raven, “you have done nothing but love me and my daughter, you’ve made everything better and brighter, and… I guess what I want to ask is…”

Anya got down on one knee in front of Raven, who definitely looked like she was going to vomit now.

“Will you marry me?” Anya asked, opening the ring box.

“Yes.” Raven said, without hesitation.

Anya stood up, put the ring on Raven’s finger and kissed her.

“Yay!” Tris said, bouncing in Lexa’s lap.

“Can we watch those movies now?” Lexa asked, as Raven and Anya finally stopped kissing, Raven grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her, which made everyone laugh.

x-x-x-x

“Come on, honey, time to go home.” Clarke said, picking a sleepy Madi up off the sofa.

All the presents were already in the car, so all Clarke had to do was put Madi in the car too and she was all set.

“Is Lexa coming home?” Madi asked as she rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

They hadn’t talked about whether Lexa would be going back with them or whether she would be going back to her own house.

“I don’t know, honey.” Clarke said looking at Lexa.

Lexa nodded her head and stood up. After saying goodnight to everyone, Lexa, Clarke and Madi went out to Clarke’s car. By the time Madi was safely in the back of the car she had already fallen asleep.

“I get it if you want to go back to your house,” Clarke said, suddenly feeling a little nervous for some unknown reason, she didn’t want it to seem like she was putting any pressure on Lexa, “you know what kids are like…”

“Right now, there’s nowhere I would rather be, than with you two.” Lexa said.

Clarke wasted no time in closing the distance between their lips as she kissed her.

“That was a lie,” Lexa said as she backed out of the kiss and rested her forehead against Clarke’s, “I’d rather be in the car with you two, it’s really cold out here.”

Clarke shook her head as she laughed, softly kissing Lexa again before they both got into the car and headed home.


End file.
